bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Chapter 240
is the two hundred fortieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary News reports about the battle at Deika City describe it as a terrorist attack involving twenty men and women with a "grudge against heroes". The reports detail that all of the terrorists and many civilians lost their lives including Shoowaysha executive, Chitose Kizuki, while Detnerat president and CEO, Rikiya Yotsubashi, lost both his legs. The public is divided over the actions of the civilians, some applauding them for taking action while others insisting that their actions led to more deaths. An investigation continues regarding the incident and the probable connection between Detnerat and Shoowaysha. One week after the Revival Party the League of Villains dines on sushi while awaiting for a meeting. Twice mourns over Himiko Toga while performing an offering. Himiko complains that Twice should stop his lamenting especially since she's alive. Twice agrees with Himiko and himself that he should stop creeping everyone. Unfortunately, his splitting behavior continues causing Dabi and Spinner to wonder what happened with his break-through. Spinner comments that Twice has gotten worse. Skeptic and Trumpet enter to lead to the League to the meeting. Skeptic is annoyed at the League's slow response and complains that it was the Meta Liberation Army's money that paid for the sushi, medical treatments, Himiko's coat and doctored videos. Trumpet tells Skeptic to stop. The group goes down to the fourth level of the Army's headquarter's basement. They wait on stage before a crowd. Seeing a hand on his face, Himiko wonders how Tomura Shigaraki still has a hand. Spinner responds that one of them survived. Re-Destro addresses the crowd of Liberation warriors and League affiliates. He states that the Army will be reborn and that he was mistaken about Tomura. Re-Destro enthusiastically persuades the crowd that in his attempt, in their attempt, to seek Destro's will they did not see that Tomura embodied the very freedom that Destro spoke of. He further tells the crowd that he will give his position of Grand Commander to Tomura and that the Army and the League will join forces and seek "a more profound path to liberation". Tomura introduces the joint venture as the Paranormal Liberation Front. He states the nine members (Re-Destro, Trumpet, Skeptic, Geten, Spinner, Twice, Himiko, Dabi, and Mr. Compress) on stage will be the Front's lieutenants and will be forming teams to achieve their needs. The crowd cheers. Meanwhile, in the depths of the crowd, Hawks considers the gravity of the situation. He realizes that he's too late and wishes the League had been dealt with sooner for the sake of the innocent civilians. He also realizes why Dabi allowed him in easily despite being suspicious of Best Jeanist's body. Hawks deduces that with a committed army following, Feel Good Inc's network, Detnerat's industry influence and possibly more High-End Nomu, Tomura has gain power equal or greater to the Heroes. The speech concludes. Tomura and his lieutenants leave. Re-Destro applauds Tomura for his speech. Tomura tells him to get lost. Re-Destro happily does while Trumpet is sadden by the interaction. Tomura collapses from overexerting himself despite his wounds. Daruma Ujiko radios in commenting about the new name. Tomura inquires about the promise. Doctor Ujiko replies that with Tomura's memories and Quirk returned to their original state he will grant Tomura power. However, Ujiko has one last request. Dabi meets Hawks among the crowd. Hawks wonders about getting a few introductions noting that there is still an unknown backer that needs to be revealed before the Heroes can make a move. Quick References Chapter Notes *The events of the Revival Celebration in Deika City have been covered up. *The League of Villains have officially taken leadership of the Meta Liberation Army and they are now the Paranormal Liberation Front. **Several members of the Liberation Army and League of Villains have been appointed officers of the new alliance. **Daruma Ujiko agrees to aid Tomura now that he has subjugated Gigantomachia and taken over the large army. *It appears Best Jeanist has been killed by Hawks. **Hawks uses his supposed kill to gain Dabi’s trust. **Hawks wants to uncover all the benefactors of the alliance before reporting to his superiors. *Geten is unhooded for the first time. Characters In Order of Appearance Trivia *On the last page, a young girl having similar facial features to Ochaco Uraraka can be seen filtering with Hawks. Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 240 pl:Rozdział 240